Could Be Dangerous
by thisismydivision
Summary: London has always been dull and boring according to Kiera Johnson. Until now.


Walking the wet streets of London was beginning to become quite a habit for Kiera. All though her boss had told her to go home, she had stayed saying she needed the money, and she did. Rent was catching up with her and the loan she took was gone. Kiera had moved to London from Wales a few years ago when she got a job offer at St. Barts Hospital, and at first she wasn't going to take it but the pay was good and her mother had practically put her on the flight to London herself. So here she was, jolly old like rainy, cold and depressing London, she scoffed. Yes, she loved London, when it wasn't raining which was rare. But then again, it's always raining in Wales too, she thought to herself.

While in her own mind, Kiera did not notice the man running towards her. He bumped into her, catching her off guard but continued running nonetheless. Kiera turned around and looked after the man but there was nothing. Her gaze kept on the ground, she turned back again and was almost about to step on a book. Looking around to see if there was a possible owner and finding none, she picked it up.

"London A-Z" She read out loud. Shrugging, she put it on a nearby bench and continued the walk home.

A few weeks later, Kiera had been rudely awoken from her sleep by the kids upstairs. Gazing at the digital clock, she sighed. _5:32 AM_. She would have to get up in half an hour. She seriously needed to find another place to live. The kids always woke her up, the college student next door seemed to be the one who threw the parties and even though Kiera had asked her nicely to turn the music down, they didn't do anything about it. Sleep almost took her again but when a huge bump was heard from upstairs, she knew that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Groaning, she got up, took a shower, and went into the kitchen. Turning on the small tv, listening to the sound of the morning news, she prepared a cup of coffee.

"_The famous makeover guru Connie Prince, was found dead by her brother in her house they shared in Ham. Miss Prince died at the age of 48_" The newscaster said. Kiera frowned at the news, knowing her mother would be all upset that her favorite host was dead but continued to drink the cup of coffee.

As soon as she arrived to work, she changed and got to work. The day was dull. She had finished her patients and was now sitting in the cafeteria, staring into nothing. Sighing, she got up and threw out the paper cup which still held half of the horrible coffee that the hospital served, and headed for the doors.

"Ki, You're needed in the morgue straight away." He colleague, Christina said to her as she passed, obviously on her way to the cafeteria from where Kiera just came from.

"Oh, what about?" Kiera asked as she turned around, and Christina stopped and answered

"Do you remember that makeover lady Connie Prince? Yeah well, she's dead and Molly got her. That is all I was told" She shrugged and continued into the cafeteria. Kiera changed her route and headed straight for the morgue.

"Molly!" She said as she entered the not so comfortable room. It was not the fact that this room was meant for dead people, but it was the lighting and all the white things that made Kiera uneasy. She heard small footsteps and Molly popped around from around the corner and gave a small smile.

"Dr. Johnson, thank you. I was beginning to think that you might not show." She said and made her way over to the body.

"Kiera, please. Dr. Johnson belongs up there." She laughed, pointing to the ceiling above her indicating the hospital. She walked over to the body and took a close look.

"Cause of death?" She asked, continuing to look over the body.

"Well, according to the brother she had cut her hand on a rusty nail in the garden and died from the infection. Listen, I need to go get these papers signed, I'll just be a minute." Molly said and was out of the door before Kiera could reply. Kiera's eyes went straight to the hand and noticed a deep cut that was stitched up. But, the cut is fresh. If she were to have died from an infection from the cut, then the bacteria would have had to have been in the body for five, maybe eight days before it would've killed her. And that cut was fresh, two days tops. Before the death, that is. Kiera continued to look over the body and noticed three scratches on the upper arm. _Cat. Not friendly or perhaps new? She tried to pick it up but it clawed her_. She thought to herself. But the small cuts were fresh as well. Something didn't quite make sense. Before she could make anything else out of the cuts, the door opened and Molly entered.

"Now, all I actually needed was your help to get her out of the bag.." She said, biting her lip. Kiera smiled, nodded and they got to work.


End file.
